Franz Schlegelberger
es Roland Freisler, Staatssekretär Franz Schlegelberger, der bisher die Geschäfte des Reichsjustizministers führte, Reichsjustizminister Professor Dr. Otto Georg Thierack und der neue Staatssekretär im Reichsjustizministerium Curt Rothenberger.]] Franz Schlegelberger (* 23. Oktober 1876 in Königsberg in Preußen; † 14. Dezember 1970 in Flensburg) war Staatssekretär im Reichsministerium der Justiz (RMJ) und amtierte einige Zeit als Justizminister während der Zeit des Nationalsozialismus. Er war der ranghöchste Angeklagte im Nürnberger Juristenprozess. Nach wie vor ist ein von ihm herausgegebener Kommentar zum Handelsgesetzbuch (HGB) im Gebrauch. Leben Louis Rudolph Franz Schlegelberger war Sohn einer protestantischen Kaufmannsfamilie in Königsberg, der Vater war als Getreidehandelskaufmann tätig. Seine Vorfahren (Balthasar Schlögelberger) stammten ursprünglich aus Salzburg, kamen im Zuge der Neubesiedlung Ostpreußens mit vertriebenen Protestanten aus Salzburg 1731/32 nach Ostpreußen. Schlegelberger besuchte das altstädtische Gymnasium in Königsberg, wo er 1894 die Reifeprüfung ablegte. Er studierte Rechtswissenschaft zunächst in Königsberg und von 1895 bis 1896 in Berlin. 1897 legt er die erste juristische Staatsprüfung mit ausreichenden Leistungen ab. An der Universität Königsberg erfolgte am 1. Dezember 1899 seine Promotion zum Doktor der Rechte mit dem Thema „Dürfen Abgeordnete wegen ihrer Abstimmung als Beamte zur Disposition gestellt werden?“, am 9. Dezember 1901 legte Schlegelberger in Berlin die große juristische Staatsprüfung mit der Note „gut“ ab. Er wurde am 21. Dezember 1901 Gerichtsassessor beim Amtsgericht Königsberg. Am 17. März 1902 Hilfsrichter am Landgericht Königsberg. Am 16. September 1904 wurde er Richter am Landgericht in Lyck, Anfang Mai 1908 kam er ans Landgericht Berlin und wurde im gleichen Jahr als Hilfsrichter zum Kammergericht Berlin berufen. 1914 wurde er zum Kammergerichtsrat in Berlin ernannt, wo er bis 1918 blieb. Während des Ersten Weltkriegs, am 1. April 1918, wurde er „juristischer Hilfsarbeiter“ im Reichsjustizamt. Am 1. Oktober 1918 erfolgte die Ernennung zum Geheimen Regierungsrat und Vortragenden Rat. Die Ernennung zum Ministerialdirektor im Reichsjustizministerium erfolgte 1927. Schlegelberger lehrte seit 1922 an der juristischen Fakultät der Universität von Berlin als Honorarprofessor. Tätigkeit in der NS-Zeit Am 10. Oktober 1931 wurde Schlegelberger zum Staatssekretär im Reichsjustizministerium unter Justizminister Franz Gürtner ernannt und behielt diese Stellung bis zum Tod von Gürtner 1941. Schlegelberger war Mitglied der nationalsozialistischen Akademie für Deutsches Recht und wurde Vorsitzender des Ausschusses zum Wasserrecht. Am 30. Januar 1938 trat er in die NSDAP ein.Ernst Klee: Das Personenlexikon zum Dritten Reich. Wer war was vor und nach 1945. Fischer Taschenbuch Verlag, Zweite aktualisierte Auflage, Frankfurt am Main 2005, ISBN 978-3-596-16048-8, S. 538. Zu seinen zahlreichen Arbeiten in dieser Zeit gehörte der Entwurf eines Gesetzes zur Einführung einer neuen Landeswährung, das die Hyperinflation der Reichsmark beenden sollte. Er unterschrieb in Vertretung des Reichsministers der Justiz mit dem Datum vom 29. März 1939 die Vierte Verordnung zur Ausführung des Reichsjagdgesetzes (Reichsgesetzblatt Teil I, Seite 643), worin Artikel 6 regelte: „Im § 24 erhält der Absatz 1 folgende Fassung: '(1) Juden erhalten keinen Jagdschein'“. Nach dem Tod von Franz Gürtner 1941 wurde Franz Schlegelberger für die Jahre 1941 und 1942 kommissarischer Reichsminister der Justiz, gefolgt von Otto Thierack. In dieser Funktion war Schlegelberger am 23. und 24. April 1941 Leiter der Tagung der höchsten Juristen des NS-Staates, in der diese über die sogenannte „Vernichtung lebensunwerten Lebens“ informiert wurden und die Euthanasie-Morde der Aktion T4 eine scheinbare Legalisierung erfuhren. Im Fall des Juden Markus Luftglass, der in Kattowitz wegen des Hamsterns von Eiern zu zweieinhalb Jahren Gefängnis verurteilt worden war, zeigte sich Adolf Hitler empört, und Reichsminister Hans Lammers, Chef der Reichskanzlei, verlangte im Namen Hitlers die Todesstrafe. Schlegelberger erklärte sich sofort bereit und übergab Luftglass nach einem Schreiben vom 29. Oktober 1941 der Gestapo, die Luftglass vier Tage später exekutierte. Zusammen mit Roland Freisler arbeitete Schlegelberger die am 4. Dezember 1941 in Kraft getretene Verordnung über die Strafrechtspflege gegen Polen und Juden in den eingegliederten Ostgebieten aus, die die Todesstrafe bei „deutschfeindlicher Gesinnung“ vorsah. In einem Schreiben vom 5. April 1942 schlug er dem Chef der Reichskanzlei, Hans Lammers, vor, dass „Halbjuden“ sterilisiert werden sollten: „Den fortpflanzungsfähigen Halbjuden sollte die Wahl gelassen werden, sich der Unfruchtbarmachung zu unterziehen oder in gleicher Weise wie Juden abgeschoben zu werden“Zitat bei Ernst Klee: Das Personenlexikon zum Dritten Reich. Fischer Taschenbuch 2005, S. 538., was für die Betroffenen entweder Deportation oder Sterilisierung bedeutete. Bei seinem Ausscheiden aus dem Amt am 24. August 1942 erhielt Schlegelberger von Adolf Hitler eine Dotation von 100.000 RM. Im Jahr 1944 gewährte ihm Hitler das Privileg, für die geschenkten 100.000 RM ein Gut zu kaufen, was sonst nur landwirtschaftlichen Fachleuten zugestanden wurde. In Schlegelbergers Amtszeit stieg die Zahl der Todesurteile stark an. thumb|left|Franz Schlegelberger während der [[Nürnberger Prozesse]] Prozesse nach 1945 Im Nürnberger Juristenprozess war Schlegelberger einer der Hauptangeklagten. Er wurde wegen Verschwörung zur Begehung von Kriegsverbrechen und Verbrechen gegen die Menschlichkeit zu lebenslanger Haft verurteilt. In der Urteilsbegründung heißt es„Der Angeklagte Schlegelberger“, Urteilstext bei Peschel-Gutzeit, S. 143-147, hier S. 144, Schlegelberger schlug stattdessen in einem Brief an Lammers am 5. April 1942 vor: „Den fortpflanzungsfähigen Halbjuden sollte die Wahl gelassen werden, sich der Unfruchtbarmachung zu unterziehen oder in gleicher Weise wie die Juden abgeschoben zu werden “''aus dem Urteilstext bei Peschel-Gutzeit, S. 145 Im Januar 1951 wurde Schlegelberger wegen Haftunfähigkeit aus dem Kriegsverbrechergefängnis Landsberg entlassen. Danach bezog er jahrelang eine Pension von 2.894 Mark (vgl. das damalige Durchschnittseinkommen von 535 Mark) und lebte in Flensburg. Ermittlungen der deutschen Justiz gegen Schlegelberger gestalteten sich schwierig, da der ''Vertrag zur Regelung aus Krieg und Besatzung entstandener Fragen vom 26. Mai 1952 eine nochmalige Verurteilung durch deutsche Gerichte verbot. Da in Nürnberg der „Fall Markus Luftglass“ nicht verhandelt worden war, leitete die Flensburger Staatsanwaltschaft im Dezember 1958 ein Ermittlungsverfahren gegen Schlegelberger ein. Das Landgericht Flensburg lehnte jedoch am 14. April 1959 die Einleitung einer gerichtlichen Voruntersuchung ab. Zu der Zeit machte sein Sohn Günther Schlegelberger im Auswärtigen Dienst Karriere, war noch Generalkonsul in Ōsaka-Kōbe und wurde später Botschafter, der jüngere Sohn Hartwig Schlegelberger war Landrat in Flensburg und Landtagsabgeordneter der CDU in Schleswig-Holstein und war später dort noch langjähriger Innenminister. Werke * Das Landarbeiterrecht. Darstellung des privaten und öffentlichen Rechts der Landarbeiter in Preußen., Berlin., C. Heymann 1907. *''Kriegsbuch. Die Kriegsgesetze mit der amtlichen Begründung und der gesamten Rechtsprechung und Rechtslehre'', Sämtliche Kriegsgesetze und Kriegsverordnungen des Bundesrats und des Reichskanzlers und amtliche Begründung nebst den wesentlichsten Ausführungsbestimmungen sowie der gesamte Stoff, der durch Rechtsprechung und Rechtslehre beigebracht ist. Systematische Ordnung: Sonderrecht der Kriegsteilnehmer, Geltendmachung von Ansprüchen während der Kriegszeit, Finanzgesetze, Vergeltungsmaßregeln, Heeresversorgung, Verkehrsbeschränkungen, etc. -Berlin, Vahlen 1918 (mit Georg Güthe) * Freiwillige Gerichtsbarkeit, Heft 43, Berlin 1935 Industrieverlag Spaeth & Linde 22 Seiten, Aus der Studienanweisung am Anfang der Sammlung: „''Die Aufgabe dieses Werkes besteht darin, den deutschen Beamten Sinn und Wesen des nationalsozialistischen Staates nahe zu bringen und ihm praktisch dabei zu helfen, seine vielseitigen Obliegenheiten und Pflichten aus nationalsozialistischem Geist heraus zu erfüllen. Das Werk will nicht nur gelesen, sondern Seite für Seite, Kapitel für Kapitel durchgearbeitet werden, so daß sein Inhalt ganz in den geistigen und gefühlsmäßigen Besitz dessen übergeht, der sich diesem Studium unterzieht.“ – Aus dem Geleitwort von Reichsinnenminister Wilhelm Frick: „''Das Werk hat, wie mir berichtet wird, bei den deutschen Beamten und Behördenangestellten vollen Anklang gefunden und ist von allen Seiten mit Recht als ein hervorragendes Schulungsmittel bezeichnet worden. Ich wünsche dem Werk, das eine große Anzahl führender Parteigenossen zu seinen Mitarbeitern zählt und deshalb besonders geeignet ist, den Beamten und Behördenangestellten das nationalsozialistische Gedankengut über die Grundlagen, den Aufbau und die Wirtschaftsordnung des Dritten Reiches zu vermitteln, auch für den bevorstehenden Neudruck vollen Erfolg.“ – Aus dem Geleitwort von Albert Forster (Staatsrat, Gauleiter von Danzig, Leiter der Reichsberufsgruppen in der Deutschen Arbeitsfront): „''Das vorliegende Werk für den deutschen Beamten ist auch für die deutschen Behördenangestellten von größter Bedeutung. Sie spielen neben den Beamten in allen Zweigen der Verwaltung eine nicht unbedeutende Rolle. Im Zeitalter des Liberalismus, in dem Standesdünkel und Klassenkampf an der Tagesordnung waren, ist immer versucht worden, Gegensätze zwischen Beamten und Behördenangestellten künstlich zu schaffen. Der nationalsozialistische Staat hat durch die Schaffung der Volksgemeinschaft auch diesem Unfug ein Ende bereitet.“ * ''Gesetz über die Aufwertung von Hypotheken und anderen Ansprüchen vom 16. Juli 1925, Berlin, Dahlen, 1925. (Mitautor: Rudolf Harmening) * Zur Rationalisierung der Gesetzgebung., Berlin, Vlg. Franz Vahlen, 1928 * Jahrbuch des Deutschen Rechtes., mit Leo Sternberg, 26. Jahrgang, Bericht über das Jahr 1927, Vahlen, Berlin, 1928 * Das Recht der Neuzeit. Ein Führer durch das geltende Recht des Reichs und Preußens seit 1914 mit Werner Hoche, Berlin: Franz Vahlen 1932. * Rechtsvergleichendes Handwörterbuch für das Zivil- und Handelsrecht des In- und Auslandes - 4. Bd.: Gütergemeinschaft auf Todesfall - Kindschaftsrecht, Berlin Franz Vahlen, 1933 * Die Zinssenkung nach der Verordnung des Reichspräsidenten vom 8. Dezember 1931, Mit einer Einführung und kurzen Erläuterungen von Dr. Dr. F. Schlegelberger, Staatssekretär im Reichsjustizministerium, Franz von Dahlen, Berlin 1932 * Das Recht der Neuzeit. Vom Weltkrieg zum nationalsozialistischen Staat. Ein Führer durch das geltende Recht des Reichs und Preußens von 1914 bis 1934., Berlin: Franz Vahlen 1934. * Aktiengesetz. Gesetz über Aktiengesellschaften und Kommanditgesellschaften auf Aktien von 30. Januar 1937 - Kommentar, mit Leo Quassowski, Franz Vahlen Berlin 1937, 3. ergänzte Auflage 1939. * Gesetz über die Angelegenheiten der freiwilligen Gerichtsbarkeit, Köln, Heymanns 1952. * Das Recht der Gegenwart. Ein Führer durch das in Deutschland geltende Recht als Herausgeber, Berlin und Frankfurt a. M., Franz Vahlen Verlag 1955 * Seehandelsrecht. Zugleich Ergänzungsband zu Schlegelberger, Kommentar zum Handelsgesetzbuch, Berlin, Vahlen, 1959.(mit Rudolf Liesecke) * Kommentar zum Handelsgesetzbuch in der seit dem 1. Oktober 1937 geltenden Fassung (ohne Seerecht). Erläutert von Ernst Geßler, Wolfgang Hefermehl, Wolfgang Hildebrandt, Georg Schröder, Berlin, Vahlen, 1960; 1965; 1966. Literatur * Lore Maria Peschel-Gutzeit (Hrsg.): Das Nürnberger Juristen-Urteil von 1947: Historischer Zusammenhang und aktuelle Bezüge. 1. Auflage. Nomos-Verlag, Baden-Baden, 1996. ISBN 3-7890-4528-4 *Michael Förster, Jurist im Dienst des Unrechts: Leben und Werk des ehemaligen Staatssekretärs im Reichsjustizministerium, Franz Schlegelberger, 1876-1970, Baden-Baden 1995 *Eli Nathans, Franz Schlegelberger, Baden-Baden 1990 *Arne Wulff, Staatssekretär Professor Dr. Dr. h.c. Franz Schlegelberger, 1876-1970, Frankfurt am Main 1991 * Zwischen Recht und Unrecht - Lebensläufe deutscher Juristen, Justizministerium NRW 2004, S. 59 - 63 Weblinks * * Legal Order as Motive and Mask: Franz Schlegelberger and the Nazi Administration of Justice (Englisch) * Franz Schlegelberger in den Akten der Reichskanzlei Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Angeklagter in den Nürnberger Prozessen Kategorie:Reichsminister (Deutsches Reich 1933–1945) Kategorie:Justizminister (Deutschland) Kategorie:Richter (Deutsche Geschichte) Kategorie:Richter (Kammergericht) Kategorie:Verwaltungsjurist Kategorie:NSDAP-Mitglied Kategorie:Staatssekretär (Weimarer Republik) Kategorie:Staatssekretär im Nationalsozialismus Kategorie:Rechtswissenschaftler (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Hochschullehrer (Humboldt-Universität zu Berlin) Kategorie:Herausgeber Kategorie:Person (Ostpreußen) Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1876 Kategorie:Gestorben 1970 Kategorie:Mann da:Franz Schlegelberger en:Franz Schlegelberger es:Franz Schlegelberger fr:Franz Schlegelberger la:Franciscus Schlegelberger nl:Franz Schlegelberger no:Franz Schlegelberger pl:Franz Schlegelberger simple:Franz Schlegelberger